


The Art of Making Admissions.

by Aquila_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has been in denial for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Making Admissions.

“Shut up or I’ll kiss you!” Draco said defiantly, challenge in his eyes as he glared at Harry. They had been fighting again, as usual, and the words had slipped out before his brain could register what he intended to say. The trouble was it was true. Oh, it was true, Draco would love to kiss Harry, but he had never envisioned telling the black haired boy like that; had not intended to tell him at all.

In this, their 7th and final year at Hogwart’s, their rivalry was as fierce as ever and Draco had found himself watching Harry more avidly than ever before, seeing him from a whole new perspective. An illuminating experience with an American wizard that summer had forced Draco to admit once and for all that he was gay. This admission had allowed him to open his eyes to things he had blinded himself to before, and he was still reeling from the view. The most shocking sight had greeted him as he arrived at Platform 9 and ¾, pulling his trunk behind him. His mother had said her goodbyes at home, leaving Draco to apparate to Kings Cross alone, thrilled that he was finally old enough to do so. When his eyes fell upon the familiar form of Harry Potter, Draco was forced to make another admission to himself, a more painful one this time. He wanted Harry Potter. Badly.

Harry had grown a few inches over the summer, his shoulders had broadened and his skin was nicely tanned. His hair had been cut and now stuck up in messy spikes all over his head. The boy really pulled off the tousled look; ‘Well shagged would be a better way to put it.’ thought Draco. Harry’s brilliant green eyes were now framed by lenses that better suited is face, leaving him looking totally different and exactly the same…a contradiction that Draco found ever so intriguing. The changes were not at all drastic, but somehow the overall effect was great, Harry was showing obvious signs of the gorgeous and powerful man he would become. He looked utterly shaggable, to Draco’s eyes, at least.

“Scratch that,” Draco thought irritably as he watched Harry’s progress across the platform, surrounded by his usual crowd of redheads Draco noted that he was by no means the only one watching the dark-haired Gryffindor with a predatory gleam in his eyes and lustful thoughts dancing in his head. “I’m not the only one who’s noticed he’s beautiful.” Draco completed his thought, feeling more than a little put out. He’d wanted Harry’s attention for years and it was right hard to get too, even without the rest of the school vying for it as well.

To maker matters worse, Harry seemed to have finally tapped into his extensive magical potential; Draco could feel the power emanating off Harry as the Gryffindor passed within a few feet of him. Draco had watched Harry extra close after that day and had redoubled his efforts to gain Harry’s attention, using innuendos as often as insults now to get under Harry’s skin. As much as Harry tried to ignore the taunting, and Draco could see that he was trying; it was clearly working. Harry had never failed to react to Draco’s taunts, his eyes flashing and his cheeks reddening fetchingly-‘Merlin, I have it bad’-and this new form of taunting was just as effective in garnering a response from Harry. In fact it was better, giving Draco a reason to believe his advances were not entirely unwelcome.

Draco hated himself for his weakness where Harry was concerned, but the other boy was like an addiction, a fire in his blood, and every time he saw Harry, flushed and tousled, he fell further into obsession. He steadfastly denied it was an obsession though, telling himself that he could give Harry up at any time, determined each day to do just that, but failing miserably, again and again, falling into bed every night with one thought in his head. Harry.

So, they had ended up here, only weeks after the term had begun, both out after curfew, trading taunts yet again. It had begun normally enough, with Draco threatening to take points from Harry for being out of his dorm, but Harry had only shrugged it off, unconcerned. Harry had become inured to such threats, as if he considered himself above such petty concerns as House points, and it infuriated Draco to no end. How dare Harry find yet another way to ignore him? So Draco began to push harder, digging deeper in an attempt to get Harry to respond, desperate to see the flushed and heated look that signified Harry’s anger.

So when Harry had accused Draco of acting like a spiteful child too wrapped up in his jealousy of Harry to grow into a man, Draco had snapped and the words had poured out before he could stop them. It was too late to take them back now.

Draco froze, certain that Harry would hex him or hit him, but instead Harry just stared at Draco for long moments, shocked.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, Malfoy?” Harry asked; his voice low and deadly as he drilled Draco with a fierce green gaze.

Draco’s heart sped up and he could feel the heat of arousal rush through him, stronger now; he decided there was nothing he could do but brazen it out, and hope that he would be able to escape unscathed. Surely Harry would flee in disgust and leave Draco to wallow in his humiliation privately.

“Just what I meant, Potter.” Draco replied haughtily. “It’s the only option I have yet to try to shut you up; nothing else seems to have worked.”

“Is that right?” Harry asked, taking a few steps towards Draco with a predatory air, his eyes burning now with lust and determination. It was a look Draco had long desired to see on Harry’s face, one he had fantasized endlessly about, but faced now with the reality had Draco suddenly terrified.

Harry was close now, no more than a foot away from Draco, and his expression was fierce.

“I had always known you wanted a response from me, because you just never let up until I reacted to you.” Harry said, knowingly. “So I think what you’ve done is tell me how to shut you up!” He continued, staring intently into Draco’s eyes. “I think you want me to kiss you.” Harry said, moving closer still, his face now mere inches from Draco’s. “In fact, I’m sure of it.” Harry grinned triumphantly.

“Don’t’ be ridiculous.” Draco scoffed, but he couldn’t move, fear and arousal racing through his veins in tandem now, he could hardly breathe with Harry this close.

“You asked for it, Malfoy.” Harry murmured as he slid one hand into Draco’s hair, gripping the back of his neck and wrapping the other arm around Draco’s waist.

Somewhere in Draco’s mind there was a small voice telling him he should stop this, stop Harry before he kissed him, before it all came crashing down in pieces around Draco, his shattered walls, his defenses, all of him; but all thoughts of escape fled when Harry pulled him close and brushed soft lips against Draco’s.

Draco had thought Harry would kiss him roughly, brutally attacking Draco’s lips with teeth and tongue, but Harry’s lips were gentle and seductive, sucking Draco’s bottom lip between his own before letting go and pulling back, coaxing Draco’s soul out of his mouth, like some kind of perverse Dementor.

Draco struggled for composure, for something, anything to say to needle Harry, to gain his edge back, and with it, his defenses, but all he could come up with was: “You call that a kiss?”

Harry grinned evilly and replied, “No. That was just to soften you up, Draco. This is a kiss.” Harry’s lips captured Draco’s again, demanding this time, insisting that Draco respond, and he did, nipping and sucking at Harry’s lips until Harry pressed in further, opening Draco’s lips with his tongue.

Draco’s head spun, dizzy, as Harry deepened the kiss, persistently thrusting and exploring, evoking a response from Draco that was so passionate, that the Slytherin wondered if he had ever really kissed anyone before.

Draco’s response was unabashed, kissing Harry as if his life depended upon it. He could feel his arousal sharpen again, and his cock hardened further as Harry pushed closer, pressing Draco between the wall and his strong body, ravaging Draco’s mouth without restraint.

When Harry finally drew back, Draco found that his hands had made their way into Harry’s hair, buried in the soft strands as if of their own accord, his body pressed tight against Harry’s. He was hard, painfully so, and he could feel that Harry was too. A thrill shot through him and he relished the thought that he could affect the other boy so thoroughly. They were both breathing heavily, still wrapped around each other.

“That was a kiss, Draco.” Harry said, resting his head for a moment on Draco’s shoulder before pulling back. “Now behave yourself or I’ll have to shut you up again.” Harry said cheekily, letting go of Draco suddenly and backing up a few steps.

“Goodnight, Malfoy.” He said and then turned and strode purposefully away down the corridor, leaving Draco breathless and weak, his mind reeling and the shattered pieces of his denial in bits at his feet. He felt itchy and unsatisfied, and yearning for more.

Then he registered Harry’s parting words. Harry had assured Draco that he would do it again…all Draco had to do was give him the incentive. He just had to get Harry alone again and fling a few insults. Draco grinned and began to plot. Harry would be his.

Over the next two days Draco kept at Harry with a constant barrage of insults, threats and innuendo in an attempt to get Harry to kiss him again, but Harry remained unaffected, acting as if nothing unordinary had occurred between them at all. So Draco decided he needed to take things to the next level and began verbally harassing Harry’s friends, as well as any Gryffindor who dared to pass within a few feet of him.

Four days later Draco was becoming desperate. His libido was in overdrive and no amount of wanking over memories of Harry’s kiss was able to give him any relief, his climax came and went and he felt as empty and itchy as when he had begun. He was still hard every time he saw, heard of, or thought of Harry.

Clearly, wanking wasn’t working, but Draco could not bring himself to seek out another partner, or even choose one of the many who propositioned him since the start of the school year. The thought of someone other than Harry kissing him or touching him left Draco feeling bereft. He had eyes for no one but Harry. No one else could slake his lust; there was no one else he wanted. His denial was long gone, lost somewhere in that dark corridor where Harry had kissed him.

Soon Saturday came around, five days after their kiss, and Draco found him self in the entrance hall, throwing hexes and jinxes at random Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, even the occasional Ravenclaw; out of desperation. He was about to call it a day when he felt a strong hand grip his arm and pull him away, down a quiet corridor.

The hand let go and Draco stopped, searching the hall for the person the hand belonged to, but he saw nothing. “Hello?” he queried, confused now. “Potter?”

Just then he felt a shimmering material slip over his head to settle around his body, and he found himself face to face with the object of his lust.

“Potter, what the fuck is this?” Draco asked, reaching out to touch the fabric that covered them both.

“It’s my invisibility cloak.” Harry answered. “I don’t want anybody to see this, and I’m sure you’ll agree.”

Draco looked up and met Harry’s eyes and was floored by the piercing look Harry was giving him.

“Just what are you on about, Malfoy?” Harry asked, gripping Draco by the arms and effectively freezing him in place.

“I’m sure I don’t’ know what you’re talking about, Potter.” Draco replied haughtily, the close confines of the cloak and Harry’s proximity leaving him slightly lightheaded and suddenly aroused.

“Bullshit!” Harry exclaimed, giving Draco a shake that set the blonde’s pulse to hammering wildly. “You do know.” Harry continued. “You’ve been worse than ever these past few days, you’ve been surly and out of control, hexing anyone who so much as looks at you, lashing out at anyone who dares to get close. The whole school is running around in fear of being caught at the business end of your wand.” Draco felt a thrill go through him at Harry’s unintended double meaning.

“You’ve been acting like the world’s biggest prat, even more than usual. It has to stop!” Harry gave Draco one more shake, demanding an answer with a threatening glare.

Draco could only say, “So what are you going to do about it, Potter?” with a challenge in his eye. Harry grinned at that, knowing what Draco was wanting. “So…that’s what this is about. You want me to kiss you again. You want it so bad you’ve been acting out on purpose, just to get my attention, haven’t you?”

Draco snorted. “Congratulations, Potter, you’ve just uncovered the core of our relationship these last 6 years.” They both froze, Harry in surprise and Draco in the shame that accompanied yet another unbidden admission. It was ever the more shameful for having been made to Harry at the same time as Draco himself had realized it. Draco closed his eyes to cover his embarrassment, an act that was pointless considering their proximity beneath the cloak.

Then Harry reached up and tugged on a piece of Draco’s hair, causing him to open his eyes. He found himself staring directly into a calculating green gaze.

“You could have just asked.” Harry stated. “No need to involve the whole school.” Draco was so astounded at Harry’s admission that he had only to ask Harry for a snog. The thought had never even occurred to him.

Just then Harry pulled Draco closer, wrapping his free arm around Draco’s waist, and all such thoughts fled. Draco froze as Harry drew him in closer; his heart was pounding and his cock hardening further. He could smell Harry, could feel his body so close, could sense the power swirling around Harry. There was no denying it, Harry was intoxicating. Had Draco always been this addicted, and just never known it?

“I want you to say it, Draco.” Harry growled. “Tell me you want me, and I promise you’ll get more than you bargained for.”

Draco shivered at Harry’s words, arousal sharpening now as he felt Harry’s hand massaging the back of his neck. His arousal was battling with his pride, his desire for Harry struggling against his fear of letting go, of making that admission to Harry. It was hard enough to make to himself. Draco struggled for a long moment, but he knew what the outcome would be. He knew he would give in. With Harry so close, after the memory of their first kiss, there could be no doubt in Draco’s mind that his pride would lose.

When he felt Harry’s tongue on his neck, he let it go at last; he gave in to the inevitable. Harry’s body was hard against his, pressing into him insistently, and there could be no m ore resistance.

“Oh god.” He groaned, rubbing hard into Harry, his hand reaching around the other boy’s waist, pressing closer still. “God, Harry, I want you. Want you so much.” He strove to get closer, desperate for more.

Harry chuckled against his throat, the rich sound reverberating through Draco, sending tingles of pleasure through his body and into his limbs.

“Is that so?” Harry asked, triumph in his voice as a hand slid down Draco’s back to cup a buttock. Harry’s mouth was doing wicked things to his throat, licking and nipping; sucking, drawing Draco’s skin into his mouth, demanding a response.

“Yes.” Draco moaned. “Yes, I do, I want you, god, so much. Harry please!” Draco begged, shameless now. When a Malfoy does something, he does it right, and this was no different; Draco begged without restraint, desperate for Harry to kiss him again, to touch him more, more, more. Harry’s touch had sparked a fire in him that he hadn’t known was banked there and it blazed to life with arousal for the boy wrapped around him.

“Good boy.” Harry said smartly, pulling back slightly, then his lips covered Draco’s and his tongue was inside and they were kissing, passionately, fiercely, hands roaming, erections pressed as tight as they could, searching for more friction.

Only when Draco was rutting helplessly against him did Harry pull back, breaking the kiss. Draco groaned his desperation, causing Harry to let out another deep chuckle.

“Please, don’t stop. I need more, more of you, please Harry.” Draco begged again, pushing forward in an attempt to recapture Harry’s lips, but Harry denied him.

“I don’t think a kiss will be enough, Draco.” Harry said. “Not enough for what you’ve put us through this past week. Besides,” He continued, laving Draco’s neck from shoulder to jaw with a warm tongue. “I want something else from you. I’m quite sure I have a solution for our little problem here, but I need to test your willingness. And your talent.”

Harry pulled back and met Draco’s eyes, looking right into him with knowing eyes.

“Will you submit?” Harry asked, challenging. Draco’s pride made another quick appearance, but Draco was too far gone now, with Harry pressing his thick arousal against Draco’s matching length.

“Yes, please anything.” Draco pleaded; his cheeks flushed with his excitement. Harry gave him a beatific smile and pulled back fully, releasing Draco. For a fleeting moment Draco was sure that this was the end and Harry was going to leave him like this, desperate and pleading; returning to his Gryffindor friends, having humiliated Draco completely. Malfoys never begged, or so his father had told him, repeatedly, but Draco had begged Harry, shameless and unrepentant. Lucius Malfoy had spent 16 years indoctrinating Draco in the belief that, as purebloods and Malfoys, they were better than other wizards, and like gods to Muggles, instilling this pride, this arrogance into his son. Draco had believed him, had lived it, until the day he had witnessed his father’s submission to Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been furious with Lucius, and had tortured him after breaking him and the other Death Eaters from Azkaban.

Draco had been forced to watch as the older Malfoy begged Voldemort for his life, pleading for any chance that his master would give him. Draco’s world had shifted in that moment and he had known then that he would never follow Voldemort, whether or not he agreed with the Dark Lord’s ideas. He would never be reduced to begging for his life, begging to kill others instead.

And as it turned out, Draco had found someone else to submit to, someone else to make him beg. But oh, being with Harry felt so good, so right, Draco knew he would do so much more than beg for the privilege of kissing Harry Potter.

But Harry didn’t turn and leave, he simply stood back as far was possible under the cloak, not leaving any part of them visible.

“Good. On your knees then.”

Draco was shocked into stillness. His pride raised another mild objection at the prospect of what he was sure Harry wanted from him, but his desire quickly killed any resistance. He sank obediently to his knees and waited while Harry undid his trousers, Draco’s mouth was salivating now at the thought of what he was about to do.

Harry pulled his hard cock out of it’s restriction with only a little difficulty, and it bobbed in front of Draco’s face. Space was at a premium under the cloak, so Harry’s erect cock came to rest against Draco’s cheek, sending a new flush of arousal straight to Draco’s cock. Harry’s cock was long and thick, poking straight into Draco; the red tip was swollen and leaking, leaving a slick path of precome smudged across Draco’s cheek. Harry gripped himself at the base and pressed the blunt tip against Draco’s slightly parted lips.

“Now, suck.” Harry said with a low, husky voice. “And make it good.” This forceful, demanding Harry was such a turn on, Draco shivered with the intensity of his feelings. He braced himself with his hands against Harry’s hips and took the hard flesh into his mouth without hesitation. A harsh groan was ripped from Harry at the first touch of Draco’s tongue on the head, causing Draco’s cock to twitch in response at the sound.

Draco sucked; Harry’s whispered “Fuck.” urging him on. He set to work with new ferocity, surrounded by the smell and taste of Harry; Harry’s hand in his hair, Harry’s thumb and forefinger,-still wrapped around the base of his cock-pressing into his face on the down strokes, Harry’s smooth sexy voice rolling over him in a steady torrent of curses and encouragement. “Fuck, Draco…so good…yesss…suck it, just like that, yesss…ooooh, merlin, you’re so good at this….such a beautiful mouth….fuck…born to do this…yesss…born to suck me…ooooh.”

Draco was certain he had never been so aroused in his life, drawing such an impassioned response from Harry was intoxicating; it was almost poetic, he was here on his knees, with Harry’s cock buried deep in his mouth, and he had never felt so powerful.

Harry signaled his release with a tight grasp at Draco’s hair with a muffled shout. Draco struggled to take it all in, grimacing slightly at the taste, but he licked and sucked at Harry’s cock until he had cleaned every drop. He released Harry’s cock with a slurp, and rested back on his heels, licking his lips.

Draco’s jaw was aching, his lips tingling and his knees sore. He was rock hard and throbbing, but he felt better, more satisfied than he had ever felt before. Causing Harry pleasure was such a heady feeling.

“Mmmm, Draco, so nice.” Harry murmured, hands cupping Draco’s cheeks as he drew Draco up into a standing position. It was awkward under the cloak and Draco was stiff from kneeling, tottering against Harry, inadvertently pressing closer. Harry reached down and refastened his trousers, while commenting to Draco.

“You are so fucking good at that.” Harry said; his voice still heavy with release. “So pretty on your knees, Draco. That’s the best thing you’ve ever done with your mouth.”

Draco grinned at the sideways compliment, but it was cut short as Harry kissed him again, softly now, pushing Draco back against the wall and lining his long body up to Draco’s. Draco was reminded suddenly of his own arousal as it nudged into Harry’s hip. He let out a moan of frustration into Harry’s mouth, and Harry turned the kiss passionate again in response. Draco felt Harry’s hand slide down his chest and across his belly, settling on Draco’s erection, pressing and pulling. Draco gasped and pressed back, but Harry’s hand had already moved on, now fumbling with the latch of Draco’s belt. Harry continued kissing him heatedly, his tongue delving and swiping in Draco’s mouth, leaving him feeling week in the knees.

Harry had finally gotten Draco’s trousers open and had reached inside, wrapping strong fingers around the hard flesh trapped inside Draco’s pants. Draco moaned; wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders in an attempt to keep to his feet as Harry squeezed and stroked him towards his completion, still kissing him deeply.

Draco was hanging on for dear life as Harry held him over the edge for long moments, tormenting him with a sensual buffet of feeling. Strong hands on his cock, a warm, hard body pressed to his and when Harry kissed his way down Draco’s neck, sucking on his pulse point fiercely, Draco flung himself over the edge, trusting that Harry would catch him.

Harry did, and held on, kissing Draco’s neck as he came down from his release before moving his lips upwards again to capture Draco’s lips in another soft kiss. Draco was boneless between Harry and the wall, his hands tangled in Harry’s hair, heart beating furiously. His mind struggled to cope with what had happened between them, with what he felt for Harry. For the first time in his life, Draco felt at home. The fact that Harry had been the one to bring him home was exhilarating and terrifying in equal measure.

Harry pulled back and Draco felt the tingle of a cleaning charm as it whisked away the wetness at the front of his trousers. Clearly Harry had mastered wandless and non-verbal magic and Draco’s cock twitched again at the display of power.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked softly as he refastened Draco’s trousers. When Draco looked up and met Harry’s eyes, he saw the banked desire there and he wondered what would happen to them now.

“Better than okay.” Draco responded with a smile, reaching up to kiss Harry again. Harry kissed him back softly and then pulled back once more, leaning against the wall with a hand on either side of Draco’s head. Draco’s hands fell to Harry’s waist; his thumbs tracing circles on Harry’s hips. Harry was still close enough to nuzzle Draco’s neck, causing him to shiver slightly.

“That was amazing.” Draco said out loud, mollified by Harry’s pleasant chuckle.

“There’s more where that comes from.” replied the Gryffindor, his face now buried in Draco’s hair. Harry pulled back then, serious now, and readjusted the cloak over them. He took a deep breath, his thumb now rubbing against Draco’s cheekbone.

“Draco, you have to stop hexing people. It’s getting out of hand, and there’s just no reason for it.”

Draco bristled slightly. “They deserved it!” he replied hotly, indignant now.

“No, they don’t.” Harry insisted, leaning closer now. “You’re only doing it to get my attention and vent your frustration. Well, you’ve got my attention now, and I think I know a better way for you to work out your frustrations.”

“What do you suggest I do instead?” Draco asked, a thrill running through him and settling in his chest as Harry confirmed out loud what Draco had only just recently admitted to them both. That he had wanted Harry’s attention all along, that is was what he had been seeking, methodically, insistently, all these years.

“We should be fuck buddies.” Harry stated simply. “It’s obvious you need regular sex to keep you happy, and it’s also obvious that there’s more than animosity between us.”

Draco could hardly deny that. Just what else there was, he wasn’t so sure.

“Besides,” Harry continued. “I’m not going to say no to regular sex, especially if it’s with a hot blond in possession of such a sexy arse!” Harry grinned and squeezed Draco’s arse cheeks for emphasis before continuing. “So. Fuck buddies. You can come to me anytime you want sex, but you’re free to date whoever you want, and so am I.”

Draco’s jaw clenched and his chest hurt at the thought of Harry with someone else, but he quickly brushed the feeling aside.

“Plus, you won’t feel the need to hex everyone you see.”

“I wouldn’t count on that.” Draco said wryly, causing Harry to laugh.

“Well, whether you feel the need or not, you won’t, or no sex. Got it?” Harry looked expectantly at him and Draco acquiesced.

“Okay. If I don’t hex anyone, I can get sex from you whenever I want?” Draco asked to clarify; wanting to be sure that Harry had really given him free reign to jump Harry’s ever so sexy body at any time. The right to shag Harry at any moment was a temptation to great to resist.

“That’s basically it, within reason, of course.” Harry confirmed.

“Oh, of course.” Draco agreed. “Alright then. Fuck buddies it is.”

“Good.” Harry grinned happily at him and Draco felt a pang in the area of his heart. He ignored it. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Harry, testing out this new privilege. Harry kissed him back, and the pang got sharper. Draco wondered if he should get that checked out.

Harry ended the kiss. “Right then. Quidditch practice. I’ll see you later.” With a parting squeeze of Draco’s ass, the cloak slid off him and Harry was gone quiet footsteps marking his retreat.

Draco slumped heavily to the ground, elation warring with apprehension as he took several deep cleansing breaths. This thing that had happened between them had left him floating, and knowing they would do it again, soon, thrilled him. But he was still uneasy with the prospect of Harry with someone else. The idea left him with a sick feeling in his belly, but before he was tempted to suss out what it meant he thrust the feeling aside, pushing himself to his feet and headed for the prefect’s bathroom. He was sweaty and sated, but these newly born thoughts and memories of Harry were spinning wildly in his head and he was getting hard again. In spite of his recent release he found himself in need of a wank. What the hell, he was a 17 year old boy after all.

Draco hummed to himself as he made his way through the halls, blissfully oblivious to the strange glances he received as people rushed to get out of his way. If he were paying attention he would have been thrilled with the fear and deference the other students showed towards him after his recent bout of hexing passers-by. As it was, he was oblivious.

The next couple of weeks passed in a haze of pleasure. Harry and Draco met in unused classrooms, broom closets and any quiet nooks and crannies they could find. Given their knowledge of the castle, there was no end of possibilities. They also used the invisibility cloak to great advantage; it allowed them to meet in places that would not usually be private enough for a snog or a quick hand job. Sometimes they planned their meetings, but mostly they just took advantage of the opportunities provided to them. It was not unusual for one of them to snatch the other and drag his willing captive into some dark space or other for a quick but heated snog.

Draco felt more fulfilled than he ever had before, and his attitude showed it. He had not hexed anyone since that first day under the cloak, despite his desire to let go with a well placed curse here and there. The urge was still there, of course, but Draco was finding it relatively easy to abstain when the reward for his restraint may very well come in the form of a blowjob from Harry.

Draco had discovered that Harry had a very talented mouth; Draco would have said he sucked cock better than he kissed, if such a thing were possible. Harry was a very good kisser. The first time Harry’s lips had closed over his cock it had led to the best, most intense orgasm of his life. The sight of The Boy Who Lived on his knees with Draco’s cock in his mouth was Draco’s favorite wank material, and it never failed to produce an earth shattering climax.

As good as blowjobs and handjobs were for getting off, Draco found that he was enjoying the snogging as much as he was the rest; snogging Harry produced a warm, contented feeling in his belly that was very different but much more satisfying than the heat he flushed with post release. And they were just snogging more and more often; their encounters were increasing as a result, and Draco, in another difficult admission, was ecstatic. He was having trouble denying the fact that being with Harry made him happier than he’d ever been.

However, he was also increasingly uneasy about their arrangement. Their liaison was unknown to the rest of the school, to the other students Harry was single; an immensely powerful, very rich, reluctantly famous-and this was a huge turn on, Harry didn’t seem to want the attention, much to Draco’s surprise-and an extremely attractive wizard He was an object of desire for much of the school, there were endless girls and several boys who seemed to think Harry would make the perfect boyfriend. Draco agreed with them, another fact he was loath to admit to himself, much less to Harry. But every time he saw a random girl bat her eyelashes at Harry or run a groping hand up his arm, Draco’s fingers itched with the urge to hex her mercilessly. What kept him from doing that, or worse, was the knowledge that if he did, he would lose his snogging privileges immediately and very possibly irrevocably. Also, as far as Draco could tell, Harry was still snogging with him exclusively. The dark haired boy was shockingly oblivious to the looks and motives cast his way, a fact that Draco reveled in.

Every time someone approached Harry, Draco felt his blood pressure rise, but every time Harry rebuffed another advance, the sliver of hope in Draco that he had been attempting to ignore grew just a little bit larger. As much as Draco was loath to admit it, he wanted Harry all to himself, on a permanent basis.

The first time Harry fucked Draco came as quite a shock to both of them, and was accompanied by major changes in their awareness of each other, as well as their relationship. The day, a Saturday, had begun like any other. Draco enjoyed a lie in; dozing lazily as his mind replayed the glorious blowjob Harry had given him the night before. In actuality, he had called up this memory to drive away another, the one that had been plaguing him all week. Sure enough, here he was thinking of it again.

On Monday night, one of the rare evenings they shared without any previous commitments, they had met in the Room of Requirement. They had spent the evening involved in an activity that had soon become their favorite; frotting, as it happened, especially considering some of the other ways of getting they had indulged in recently. Much to Draco’s surprise and delight, nothing felt better than rubbing, preferably naked, against Harry, also preferably naked, and it had proved to be the most erotic activity yet, it was the most exciting and satisfying of all their encounters.

They had snuggled up held each other dozed off afterwards and slept soundly until 3am, when Draco woke, wrapped happily around an equally attached Harry, his nose buried in the sweet smelling skin of Harry’s neck. He swore under his breath, knowing they had class in the morning and they would have to leave, soon. But for right now he snuggled-fine, snuggled-closer to Harry, content to savor these precious moments of closeness, of intimacy with Harry. He enjoyed the silence for a few moments until he felt Harry stir, nuzzling Draco’s hair as he woke.

“Mmmm, Draco.” Harry whispered huskily and Draco’s chest gave a painful pang in response. Draco had given up ignoring these pains, but he kept telling himself he was not yet ready to admit what they meant.

“S’nice.” Harry murmured, his lips sliding down Draco’s neck now, and finally Draco was unable to deny anymore the feelings that had been awakened in him. Feelings for Harry. He shivered suddenly in fear, fear of letting go, fear of giving in, but then Harry’s lips met his in a sleepy kiss, chasing away all the fear. Harry’s kisses were better than a Patronus.

Then it occurred to him, as Harry’s tongue swept into his mouth, that he had always had feelings for Harry. The feelings had not always been good, and certainly not sexual. He had felt loathing, jealousy, anger, resentment, even a grudging admiration respect for Harry-to say the least-but the one thing he had never felt in regards to Harry was indifference.

He pulled Harry closer, and the other boy had responded by rolling Draco onto his back and stretching a lean leg over Draco’s. They were still kissing slowly, lips and tongues clinging and laving each other lovingly. As Harry continued to kiss him, Draco admitted finally, in the biggest admission of his life and perhaps the most important; that he was brilliantly in love with Harry. He was so far gone, there was no coming out if it, especially not now that they had become intimate, Draco couldn’t just give Harry up now, but he had no idea of how to keep him. How was he going to get Harry to fall for him as well? He had absolutely no idea what Harry felt for him. Harry desired him, that much was obvious, and he seemed to enjoy Draco’s company, they laughed and joked together often now, but that certainly didn’t tell him how Harry really felt. Surely Harry didn’t hate him anymore, he couldn’t after everything that had happened between them, could he?

That brought up another thought. Had Draco ever truly hated Harry? Considering all the things he had felt for Harry in the past, had hate ever been one of them? Draco brushed the thought aside, it was something to ponder another time, not now while Harry was still kissing him, deeper now, pulling him closer.

It was not until some time later that they had pulled away and set to collecting their belongings from where they were scattered around the room. Harry had lent Draco the cloak and then kissed him lingeringly before whispering a goodnight and slipping out the door. Draco stayed for another few minutes, his back pressed against the door as he fingered the cloak, his mind a whirl of memories, from the night they had just spent and the first time they had met under the cloak. His mind was full of Harry, Harry, Harry.

This train of thought didn’t jump its track all the way back to the dungeons under Harry’s cloak, nor did they after he had arrived at the dorm and fallen clothed into bed, asleep almost instantly and dreaming of Harry.

He awoke feeling sated, refreshed, happy. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he sneered at himself, at his ridiculous behavior, but then his thoughts returned to Harry and their meeting the night before, and he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He had managed to tame his disobedient face, if not emotions, but he found he couldn’t keep a small, secret smile off his face as he made his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He was almost successful at turning it into a smirk. Almost.

He arrived as most of the Gryffindor Quidditch them left, on their way to the pitch for practice. Draco was disappointed to not see Harry amongst them, and shook his head impatiently at himself. As he approached the doors he was waylaid by Gavin McDougal, a Ravenclaw 6th year who had been trying to gain Draco’s attention for some time. Out of nothing more than a good mood he allowed himself to be drawn to the side of the hall in conversation with McDougal. He was hungry, but with the Gryffindor Quidditch team practicing there wouldn’t be anything to distract him in the hall, he might as well bask in the Ravenclaw’s adoring presence.

McDougal flirted shamelessly with him, employing his full repertoire, limited as it may be, to tempt Draco. Draco was unmoved, although he enjoyed the attention as always. He was born for the spotlight, or so he had always believed, and considering the fact that Harry had garnered so much attention for so long wanting it so little, it was no wonder that Draco had been painfully jealous of him for so long. Not a week had passed since the Big Admission, as Draco had begun to call it in his head, and he was looking back on his past interactions with Harry through a whole new perspective. It was amazing to him now that it had taken so long for him to admit his sexuality, when you consider that he had been completely obsessed with another boy since he was eleven. He had realized that he had never shown much interest anything other than Harry, except attempting to please his Father, everything he had sought after, everything he had desired, could be traced back to Harry. These two things were not mutually exclusive though, and it had never been something he had been able to meld. No, he had never wanted anything or anyone else, and no amount of well researched flirting by a 6th year Ravenclaw was going to move him.

It was just as Gavin was running a suggestive hand up his arm, while leaning in towards Draco; surely not hoping to be kissed, when Harry strode determinedly out of the Great Hall. He stumbled and then stopped short as he caught sight of Draco, Gavin’s hand still on his arm, and their heads close. When Draco turned and smiled, apparently inexplicably-weren’t they keeping this a secret, after all?-at Harry, the Gryffindor averted his gaze with a clenched jaw, and disappeared out the front doors, not looking back. Draco watched Harry’s retreating back, a cold hard lump forming in his belly at Harry’s apparent indifference to him. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way, they had never said they were together, in fact they had agreed on the opposite, but still Draco was hurt. He rudely brushed off the Ravenclaw and stomped moodily back to the dungeons. He hated himself for feeling this way, he was no Hufflepuff; but suddenly he had no appetite.

Harry had all but ignored his flirting with the Ravenclaw, something Draco had never been able to do when someone else flirted with Harry and it burned, like a fire in his belly that made him want to lash out. He caught himself reaching for his wand as he passed a group of 4th year Gryffindors, but he was able to stop himself just in time. Harry may not care if Draco dated someone else, as if that would ever happen, not after the Big Admission, but he wasn’t prepared for the celibacy that would surely become his life if he hexed anyone, especially younger members of Harry’s own house.

It shouldn’t be like this, he shouldn’t be feeling this way, and he most certainly should be above this...thing…between him and Harry. Above these feelings. He was a Malfoy, after all. Although he may not choose to follow his father down that particular path of destruction, it didn’t change who he was. In any case, he would never be able to join the Dark Lord now, being helplessly-and didn’t that description just rankle-in love with The Boy Who Lived is hardly conducive to a working relationship with the one trying to kill him.

Regardless of what should have been or not, Draco found himself still in his dorm at lunch, still brooding over his own foolishness at not having seen the signs of his fall in time to stop it. Oh, who was he kidding? It was too late to stop it by the time they had met on the train. He was so worked up over Harry’s indifference that he could not help himself from snapping at Pansy when she came to collect him at lunch. It was his own fault, he told himself, she should have left him alone, but she persisted and in the end Draco had slammed the door in her face after bellowing, “I’m FINE! Now bugger OFF, Pansy!”

He was cycling through his feelings, settling for the moment on disgust at the whole situation when he heard the door open and close quietly. He scowled, sure it was Pansy, no doubt to badger him into talking to her, or to force food down his throat, so he sat up in his bed to give her a good talking to, but the words died in his throat when he saw instead of an impatient Pansy, a sweaty, windblown Harry standing at the foot of his bed, his invisibility cloak clenched in one white-knuckled hand, and breathing very hard as he stared intently down at Draco.

“Harry.” He breathed; his heart pounding, and his stomach rising into his throat. Harry simply continued to stare at him possessively for a minute before holding his hand up towards the door, muttering several words to lock the door and simultaneously shutting out every sound but their labored breathing with a two way silencing charm. Draco suddenly noticed the rather sudden arousal he was sporting; the sight and smell of Harry, so commanding and powerful as he performed the wandless, non verbal magic had quickly excited Draco. There was no doubt what Harry intended, the fact of it confirmed by Harry’s arousal, clearly visible under the supple leather of Harry’s sweaty practice gear as it clung to his damp skin. Right there was another thing to add to the list of things about Harry that could turn on Draco Malfoy in no time. Harry was standing above him, broad chest heaving, his eyes glittering with lust and possession, flushed and sweaty. In leather.

With his newly discovered feelings for the Harry combining with the vision in front of him, the effect on Draco was immense. Then his heart pounded even faster, so fast Draco was afraid it would erupt clear out of his chest, as Harry dropped the cloak to pool on the floor and began to crawl up the bed towards Draco, his green eyes bright with passion.

“You’re mine, Draco.” Harry declared, his voice too hard, too strained, almost fearful I its intensity. He grabbed Draco by the hips, hard, and pulled him down the bed so their lips could meet, and began kissing him roughly. Harry’s kisses were tinged with desperation, his hands rough as he undid Draco’s trousers and pulled them, pants and all, down his legs. Harry immediately bent down and took Draco’s cock into his mouth, sucking roughly on the head before plunging down the shaft, taking the entire length in his mouth. Draco cried out wordlessly, but Harry had already gripped his hips again and was flipping him over, holding Draco into the mattress as he pushed Draco’s shirt up to lay open mouthed kisses and bruising bites down Draco’s spine towards the base, and the flesh that curved there.

“Mine.” He growled again before moving further down to kiss and lave at the pucker between Draco’s arse cheeks. Draco moaned deeply as Harry laved him thoroughly. Harry withdrew suddenly, and Draco groaned in spite of himself, gasping to catch his breath as he heard Harry whispering words just out of the range of his hearing. He lost his hard won air as he felt the cool wet tip of Harry’s finger slide inside him. Harry quickly added another, his patience short and Draco gasped anew as he was stretched out, uncomfortable and burning slightly.

It was over all too soon; before he could react Harry’s fingers were replaced by the blunt tip of his cock, pressing into Draco. One of Harry’s hands guided his swollen cock into Draco, while the other pressed into the small of Draco’s back, urging him down so his arse was more accessible.

Draco found himself shocked, thrilled and excited at Harry’s behavior. Harry was claiming him, in word and deed, ensuring that there was no doubt as to his ownership of Draco. And oh, how Draco longed to be owned by Harry. Draco’s chest throbbed in time with his cock as Harry whispered “Mine.” again, thickly, his voice heavy with arousal as he ran a loving hand over Draco’s arse. Harry was deep inside Draco now, holding still momentarily as Draco adjusted to the fullness, the burning tingle that was even now beginning to fade, adjusting to the feel of being owned, the submission that ran through him like a wave, crashing into his defenses and shattering them. Harry was right. Draco was his.

“Draco, you’re mine.” Harry proclaimed as he leaned down to kiss the base of Draco’s neck.

“Yes.” was the only thing Draco could force past his dry lips. He was fully aroused and had adjusted to Harry’s length inside him, so he wriggled his rear, telling Harry to get on with it already.

So Harry did, thrusting completely into Draco before pulling out and doing it again, again, again. He thrust just so, rubbing against Draco’s prostate with every pass, bringing them both close to climax quickly before slowing down, holding them there. He shifted his angle, pressing Draco into the mattress with both hands and pounding unrestrainedly now into the boy beneath him. Draco’s cock rubbed his comforter with such delicious friction at every thrust that he felt his arousal sharpen intensely as he let it go and came hard, spurting all over the bed and his belly, leaving a sticky, slimy mess that was rubbed into his belly and bed more and more as Harry continued thrusting. Harry rode out the clenching of Draco’s muscles almost completely before reaching his own release, loosing himself inside Draco, hands on his hips, the sweaty black hair on his head leaving a smudge of wetness across Draco’s shoulder blades.

They lay in a sweaty tangle for long moments, both in shock still at what had occurred between them. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room until Harry levered himself up, out of Draco and off the bed. Draco shuddered when Harry’s warm skin was replaced by the cool air in the dorm, and he rolled over to see Harry crouched on the floor, shirtless, trousers undone, his head cradled in his hands.

“Harry?” he asked tentatively, his mind a blur as he tried to divine what had caused Harry’s retreat off the bed and into himself, as well as when he’d had time to take his shirt off. Draco eyed the bare skin hungrily before shaking his head. That was for another time, if he was reasonably able to expect one in the future. Oh, but he had been so sure when Harry had claimed him, the words Harry had spoken still ringing in Draco’s ears But now...now Harry looked disgusted with himself, and Draco felt the weight of doubt pressing him again. He had been positive for a few shining moment that they would be able to work it out, that they could be together; perhaps even take their relationship to the next level. Maybe they could start a relationship, instead of touching and grasping and yearning in dark corners.

All those hopes were scattered from Draco’s thoughts. After the most thrilling and intimate experience of his life, Harry was across the room, distraught; not in bed with Draco where he belonged. Draco’s heart clenched in his chest, the ache spreading through his limbs as he watched Harry’s attempt to control himself, to shake out his demons. Harry’s breathing was even harsher now than it had been at the peak of their release, but Draco could only watch him struggle.

Finally, Harry lifted his head, meeting Draco’s gaze with dry eyes; red and swollen with restraint. “I’m sorry.” he whispered harshly, but Draco just stared at him, not comprehending what in Merlin’s name Harry was apologizing for. Harry looked pained; he hesitated, then dropped to his knees and crawled across the floor to the bed, kneeling before Draco, his head hung low as he rested his hands on Draco’s bare knees.

“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t...I just…”Harry sucked in a large breath before continuing. “I can’t.” he said brokenly before pulling back again, attempting once more to locate his scattered belongings, shoes, shirt, cloak.

“I’m sorry.” Harry apologized again as he fastened his leathers with fumbling hands.

“Stop!” Draco yelled, trying still to work out exactly why Harry was apologizing, why he was leaving. Harry froze, looking somewhat terrified-terrified?-as Draco stood, pulling his trousers up as he went, but leaving them undone. He was still fully dressed, if more than a little rumpled. “Stop, Harry.” Draco said again, softer this time. “Why are you apologizing? Exactly what are you sorry for, Harry?” he asked, not hiding his confusion.

“I’m…I…” Harry stuttered, unable to find the words he needed. He stared apprehensively at Draco for a long time, too long, until Draco had had enough. He walked boldly towards Harry and took his hot, flushed face between cool hands, cupping Harry’s cheeks reverently. He looked up into Harry’s eyes, so bright, fearful and yearning. Draco swallowed thickly, knowing that he had made Harry look this way. And oh, Harry was exquisite. Draco smiled slightly, then leaned forward and kissed him. Gently, deeply, and Harry responded immediately, without any of the hesitation that had marked him only moments before; wrapping his long arms around Draco.

Draco sighed. This was much better, his lips against Harry’s, the strong muscles of Harry’s jaw working under Draco’s fingers as his tongue swept through Draco’s mouth, the press of Harry’s bare chest warm through his shirt. This is where Harry should be, Draco thought. He pushed forward, to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth wider, but Harry broke it off and pulled away, holding Draco at arm’s length.

“You’re so…and I…” Harry stopped, hanging his head as if defeated by his inability to form a sentence. He took a deep clarifying breath before making another attempt.

“I’m sorry I…attacked you like that, without asking. I wasn’t…I shouldn’t have…”

Draco cut him off before he could go any further, and Harry pursed his lips in frustration. Draco caressed Harry’s lips with an elegant finger, coaxing them to relaxation again.

“Shh, you didn’t attack me Harry. I loved it. You were…spectacular and it was…exciting, more exciting than…” Now it was Draco’s turn to be speechless. “Harry, I…what brought it on Harry?” Draco dropped his hand from Harry’s lips and reached for his arm, running his hand up and down the tensed muscles that kept them apart. Harry took another deep breath, releasing Draco and turning away before answering.

“You.” he stated simply, walking across the dorm to lean on a bedpost. “That fucking Ravenclaw. His hands on you.” Draco’s heart stopped suddenly at Harry’s words, and the hope he had buried deep inside him after Harry had left the bed surged up again. Harry was jealous. Draco couldn’t help but smirk at the realization. It was like an epiphany. Suddenly Harry was laid bare to him, like a book for Draco to read from at his leisure. All these long years Draco had labored to puzzle out the mysterious Gryffindor, his actions, his words, the thoughts behind them; but he had never known success until this moment. But now Harry’s mind and heart were open to Draco, his behavior speaking to Draco with an eloquence that his words would never be able to match.

“This is why I can’t…I know we said we’d just…but I want…I…” Harry continued to stumble over his words, having so much to say yet being completely unable to say it. Harry stopped trying, turning to Draco and meeting grey eyes with green. He seemed to be pulling together all his vaulted Gryffindor courage as he gazed heatedly into Draco’s eyes.

“You should be mine.” Harry said at last. “You’re…” here he stopped again, begging a response from Draco with pleading eyes. Draco tried to respond, but found he was unable to form the words. Suddenly he knew how it must be for Harry, having so much to say but being unable to articulate his thoughts. Finally he swallowed his stomach down again and countered Harry’s Gryffindor courage with Slytherin ambition, and went after what he wanted.

“Do you want to try…” he began, pausing to move slowly across the room towards Harry again. After all these years he was still chasing Harry. He shook his head at the thought. “…being boyfriends?” he asked at last, stopping within arms reach of Harry.

Harry’s expressive eyes widened in shock as he attempted to come up with a response. “I…You mean, you…I…YES!” The last word he enunciated by gripping Draco’s arms as he pulled Draco in eagerly for a rousing kiss. Draco smiled against his lips, and then set to kissing Harry earnestly, relying on his actions to convey what he was feeling, since words appeared to have failed them both.

Finally they pulled back, breathing deeply from each other. Draco discovered that his feet were off the ground, instead of standing he was held up by Harry’s strong arms around the small of his back, their newly aroused erections pressing close once more.

“So.” He said simply, gazing deeply in the sparkling green eyes. “You love me.” Draco stated it without doubt and enjoyed himself very much as Harry looked baffled and embarrassed, and he stammered, “I…I mean, you…”

Draco stopped him again with a finger and smiled brilliantly at his new boyfriend. “Don’t talk; you’re better off that way.” he said gently, kissing Harry again, running a hand through Harry’s hair, the silky strands still damp with the sweat of Harry’s excursions.

“I love you too, you know.” Draco added smartly, and Harry smiled widely, his heart on his sleeve and in his eyes for Draco to read. Draco had learned there was an art to making admissions, especially the big ones, and if you did it right you could grow, be a better person. He’d grown more in the last month, trusting himself and following his own path instead of the one laid out for him, than he had in the 16 years previous. He felt like a man now, like he had crossed the line that separated adults and children. And when Harry held him tight and buried his face in Draco’s neck, Draco knew he was no longer a child. And they were going to be just fine.


End file.
